


Trying not to care

by Unorganisedcrime



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ve been thinking about this for days, M/M, fluff? angst? who knows, kinda OOC, lame as heck, like I know Trina hates Whizzer but at this point I’m such a mess I love this idea, only rated teen for swearing, self indulgent, this is the first thing I’ve posted here be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganisedcrime/pseuds/Unorganisedcrime
Summary: Trina wakes up to a knock at the door and an unexpected visitor.





	Trying not to care

Trina woke up at one in the morning to a frantic knock at her front door.

She rolled her eyes, peeling her husband’s arm from her back (Mendel was amazing, but dear god he held her tight) and rolled out of bed. She put on a robe and walked out, mentally preparing herself to tell some Mormons to fuck off.

She didn’t expect who was actually going to be there.

“Whizzer? What are you doing here?” She said, more than slightly annoyed at her ex husband’s lover for showing up with a small suitcase at some ungodly hour.

If she was being realistic, however, she was concerned. She had never seen Whizzer look worse, not in her memory, anyway. Even when she’d caught him and Marvin fucking in the den he looked much better than he did now.

His eyes were red and puffy, clothes mismatched and wrinkled (that was definitely Marvin’s hoodie, but she chose not to think about that too much) and his hair was a mess.

“Look, I know I’m probably the last person you expected or wanted to see, and I know the time is ridiculous, I’m sorry, but please can I stay here tonight, I-“ He sighed, raking a shaky hand through his hair and taking a rattled breath.  
“-needed to get away.” His voice was raspy and weak, like he’d been shouting. Trina immediately understood, her expression softening.

“Of course. Come in. Are you okay with the couch?” She said, trying to smile despite her feelings about the man- she was frankly surprised how worried she was for him.

“At this point I’ll take what I can get. Thank you. I’m sorry about this.” He said as she led him inside, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Do you want to tell me what this is about?”

“To be honest, not really.”

Trina decided not to push it. She brought him into the den and found a blanket and a pillow for him.

“Well then. Call if you need anything, I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.” She said, looking down as he smiled at her apologetically.

“Goodnight. Thank you Trina.”

As she went to sleep, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

~~~~~~~

Whizzer didn’t want to be there.

The last thing he wanted was to be outside his lover’s ex wife’s house in the middle of the night begging to be let in, but he didn’t really have a choice.

Charlotte and Cordelia were away visiting friends a few states over, his family were back in (Omaha) Nebraska and he sure as hell was not going back to them.

Trina and Mendel turned out to be his only option. He figured that he’d at least see Jason, and that’s what prompted him to do it instead of staying in a grotty hotel.

He’d hoped Mendel would answer. He was wrong.

He knew Trina hated him, it was understandable. He ruined their marriage, what did he expect? So when she answered the door, he didn’t even think she’d let him in, let alone see the worry in her eyes when she saw him standing there in Marvin’s red hoodie (he swore he would burn it one day) and on the verge of tears.

When he woke up, it was ten in the morning and he didn’t know where he was. His first thought was that he was at some stranger’s house after hooking up, but then he remembered the previous night’s events and groaned.

This was even worse than the morning after a hookup.

As if she read his mind, Trina came into the room with two cups of coffee, setting them down on a table and pulling a chair up to the sofa, sitting down.

“Marvin called.”

Whizzer took a deep breath.

“I told him I didn’t know where you were.”

He breathed out in relief.

“Thank you.”

Silence.

“What did he do? He wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Nothing.” 

Trina was unconvinced. She took a sip from her coffee.

“You know, I was married to him for fifteen years. I know he’s a jackass, believe me, we had our fair share of fights where I’d have to sleep at my friends’ houses. I know what he’s like. Tell me what he did.” She said as Whizzer looked away, exhaling slowly and weighing his options.

“I don’t talk about my family very much.” He began, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

“So I noticed.”

“And, well- Marvin caught on, started asking me about them, saying all this patronising shit- I know he just wants to help but frankly I didn’t want his help right then, so I snapped. I said some shit I now regret and he- well, shit, I hope he regrets it too. I grabbed some shit and got the hell out. This is the only place I could go. I’m sorry to bother you.” He sighed, tearing up slightly, Trina looking down.

“That sounds like Marvin.”

The two sat there in silence, both sipping their coffee.

“You should probably go back. He was worried sick.” She said, standing up as he nodded.

“Right.” Whizzer smiled at her. “I’m sorry for doing this. Thank you.”

“Stop apologising. It’s okay.” She said, smiling back, and for the first time, it felt genuinely kind.

He left without a trace, as if he’d never been there, and when he got back to Marvin, he was greeted with a barrage of apologies and asked where he was. He replied with a simple ‘it doesn’t matter’ and that was that.

The next Sunday, when Trina came to get Jason, they smiled at each other in the same way.

Genuinely.


End file.
